


Sweet Creature

by Shklance_Beef_Sandwich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, bottom!Keith, galra heat, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich/pseuds/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich
Summary: As soon as Keith rolled over he knew something was wrong.Wrong…and weirdly so.





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup y'all
> 
> So, I posted something like, 24 hours ago and the response was....immediate
> 
> Like damn, I knew the Voltron fam was big but I had a shit ton of views not ten minutes after posting the damn thing like?
> 
> Thank you?
> 
> The last thing I posted was, like, the most vanilla thing I've ever written, this isn't far off, either, but if you knew my in real life, you'd know I'm anything BUT vanilla haha
> 
> So anyway, enjoy this story, it's pretty cliche, but for a 1am ramble, I don't think it's too terrible.

As soon as Keith rolled over he knew something was wrong.

 

Wrong…and _weirdly_ so. 

 

_Had Coran cranked up the heat?_ That would be the only logical explanation as to why Keith was suddenly sweltering where he lay, right? The only logical explanation as to why Keith’s clothes were sticking to him like a second skin.

 

He throws the covers aside hurriedly, brows furrowing when a sense of regret fills him. _That wasn’t the right thing to do…_ Keith thinks briefly before hauling the duvet back onto the bed, manoeuvring the heap of material around until he’s satisfied.

 

The nest-like arrangement he’d just created should have been clue enough.

 

Keith groans, somewhat miserable when another wave of heat washes over him. So removing the covers wasn’t enough, then. Keith’s shirt and sweatpants are thrown to the floor, and Keith rolls over onto his stomach, pushing his hips up and back and sighing, his tail flicking curling contently.

 

Wait… _tail?_

 

Keith’s head whips upward and back so fast he almost gets whiplash, looking over his shoulder to see, sure enough, a long, dark violet, almost black tail waving at him from just above his ass.

 

That wasn’t there last night.

 

Keith backtracks, going through a mental list of everything he ate and drank last night. What was in that sliced roast meat that tasted like cinema popcorn? Maybe it was that fluorescent yellow drink with the purple bubbles? 

 

The tail flicks for a few seconds, Keith’s gaze still locked onto it, when suddenly he realises that his… ears are flicking also.

 

Oh, _oh hell no._ This can’t be happening. Hands lift to his head so fast he falls face-first into the mattress, feeling large, fluffy ears that taper into a point above his head where his human ears should be.

 

Did someone come in here and turn him into Cat Boy or some shit?

 

Yet another bout of heat hits Keith full force and he gasps, realising belatedly that his dick was hard, and that his… 

 

A knock at the door interrupts his teenage crisis.

 

“Hey, Keith? You missed breakfast, I was wondering if you’re okay?”

 

Shit. Shit, shit, _shit._ Of _course_ Lance is the one to come check on him, why wouldn’t he be? God, he’s the last person Keith wants to see him like this.

 

“I’m…” Is that his _voice?_ Man he sounds…wrecked. “I’m okay, just… just tired.”

 

“It doesn’t sound like you’re okay, buddy. Do you need anything? I can go get Allura or someone-”

 

That has to be, possibly, one of the worst things Lance has ever suggested.

 

“No! No, it’s fine, I’m _fine._ Just- need to…” Keith doesn’t know where he was going with that sentence.

 

“Need…? Medicine? Food goop?”

 

_To fuck_. His mind so eloquently provides. 

 

Keith groans.

 

“Seriously, Keith, you sound like a mess, I’m coming in there, don’t barf on me, okay?”

 

Before Keith can react, tell Lance _no, don’t come in,_ the door is sliding open with a flourish and closing behind Lance. He stops in his tracks, eyes widening and mouth falling agape. Keith is still on all fours on the bed, staring over his shoulder at Lance, who can no doubt see his purple cat ears and tail.

 

“You’re…”

 

_A monster, a horrific, terrible monster. One of our enemies, a Galra-_

__  
  
“Fluffy…”

 

_I’m sorry, what?_ Keith thinks.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Keith says.

 

Lance visibly gulps, running a shaking hand through his hair as he steps further into the room, up to Keith’s bed. 

 

Keith blanches a little, fearing the worse, thinking Lance may just magically whip out his bayard and shoot Keith between the eyes. He is one of their enemies, after all, part of the exact species they’re fighting against. Just ‘cause everyone accepted he was half Galra, doesn’t mean they won’t turn on him now that he looks the part.

 

When Lance is close enough, Keith studies his expression. There’s no malice, no hatred, just pure curiosity.

 

Lance laughs. He shakes his head and smiles, looking from Keith’s tail to his ears and back again.

 

“God, you look really fucking cute like this. I don’t get it.”

 

Keith wants to scowl, wants to fling himself at Lance and snarl _is this cute?_ But he can’t, his body feels tingly and his brain goes fuzzy.

 

Instinct seems to take over as Keith bends down, his chest pressed against the mattress and hips pushed up and back, legs spreading to accommodate. 

 

Lance’s laughter dies down with a muttered _oh shit_ , from behind him, and Keith rolls his hips into thin air, whimpering.

 

“So I, uh… don’t wanna _assume_ anything, but-”

 

“I know what I need you to do,” Keith cuts Lance off mid-sentence, feeling slick heat gather at the back of his boxers, around his ass. Slick. “I need you to fuck me.”

 

“Okay, _whoa_ , now wait just a minute!”  
  
“Lance, _please,_ ” Keith reaches back and tugs his underwear down, feeling cool air hit sensitive flesh as he shivers. “I need you, please help me.”

 

“I dunno, Keith, I really think we should get someone.”

 

“But _you’re_ someone, and you said… You asked me if I needed anything and I’m _telling you_ , I need you.” Keith can feel his dick twitching, his ass clenching around nothing, practically begging to be filled. “Please…” He tries feebly once more.

 

Lance sighs, looking toward the door for a moment then, turning back to the desperate boy on the bed, he starts taking off his shoes.

 

“I’ll help you.” He says, chucking his shoes toward the door and unbuckling his pants. “‘Cause you’re my friend, and you’re obviously in some kind of… Galra sex funk so,” The pants fall to the floor with a thump, and Lance steps out of them before pulling his shirt off.

 

“Just don’t like- you’re not gonna regret this, right?” 

 

If Keith could think past the throbbing of his groin and the desire to be fucked, he could probably come up with a good answer, something along the lines of; “Of course I’m not gonna regret this, we’re teammates, we can’t let something like sex come between us and ruin Voltron.”

 

“I won’t, promise, now please _fuck me.”_ Is what comes out instead.

 

Suddenly Lance is kneeling on the mattress behind Keith, gripping his hips and groaning softly. Keith whines, pushing his hips back against Lance’s clothed cock, which he can feel hardening. Lance grips his flicking tail, wrapping it around his forearm while bending forward enough to suck scalding kisses along Keith’s already burning back.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Lance sighs, almost dreamy-like before pushing his boxers down, Keith feeling his dick spring forward and press snug against the cleft of his ass, getting covered in slick.

 

Keith moans, face morphing into one of pure ecstasy, and thinking _fucking finally,_ when Lance lines up his dick properly and slides in, keeping a torturously slow pace that’s nonetheless pleasurable for the boy underneath. He moans, long and loud when Lance seats fully inside, his body twitching he’s so aroused.

 

Lance straightens up, adjusting his grip on Keith’s hips, keeping the boy from moving as he pulls out, almost entirely, before slamming back in with a loud squelch, Keith’s slick pouring out around Lance’s dick. Keith screams, eyes squeezed shut and face pressed against the mattress as Lance thrusts again, and again, and again, his pace unfaltering all the while. 

 

“Hah- _fuck-_ Lance, I’m cu- I’m gonna-” He can’t mutter a sentence, each attempt being cut off by Lance’s sharp thrusts or his own moaning. His body is jerking enough on each forward motion that they’ve moved up the bed some, Keith pressing his forearm against the wall to keep from slamming his head into it.

 

One particular thrust has Lance slamming against his prostate like a hammer to a nail, ripping a literal scream from Keith as his head whips up, eyes rolling back and mouth falling open when he cums. A copious amount of slick squelches out around Lance’s cock, smearing across his ass and Lance’s pelvis, his dick still throbbing, hard.

 

“Oh my _fuck-_ Keith, you just- but you’re still-?”

 

_“Keep fucking going!”_  

 

Boy, does Lance not disappoint. He presses forward, pressing his chest along Keith’s back and upping the pace of his hips even more so, grunting with every motion.

 

“Keith, I can’t- I’m gonna-”

 

“Do it, _please-”_

 

Lance stills, as deep as he can reach and shudders, groaning in Keith’s ear while Keith cums a second time, this time from his dick, slick still comes out with his climax, but not as much as before.

 

Both boys slump forward, Lance pushing Keith into the mattress almost uncomfortably, his softening dick still inside.

 

“That was incredible, you’re incredible.” Lance rambles, pressing kisses along Keith’s shoulder and up the side of his neck.

 

“Not so bad yourself.” Keith murmurs, his body feels sated, for now. “You’re gonna stay here, you need to fuck me again, soon.”

 

“What? Can’t get enough of Lover Boy Lance?”

 

“A, never call yourself that again, and B, I may have this completely wrong, but… I think my Galra side went into heat.”

 

Lance scoffs slightly, sitting up and pulling out of Keith’s abused hole slowly with a lewd squelch, Keith instinctually clenching to keep Lance’s release from coming out.

 

Lance reaches forward, pushing two fingers into Keith, effectively keeping the mess inside.

 

“I think you’re right.” He states, lazily thrusting the digits and earning a content sigh from Keith. “This is gonna be a long day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shklancebeefsandwich.tumblr.com) and talk about smutty Voltron with me
> 
> Edit: I now have a writing blog, which you can find over [Here](https://kuro-aka-gane.tumblr.com) and request writing drabbles.


End file.
